


¡El corazón de la noble (y hermosa) Bestia de Konoha!

by InuKidGakupo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Breast, Comedy, F/M, Gai es cis gen, Gai es hermosa, Happy Ending, Heterosexuality, Kakashi es mucho más suave al principio porque no ha perdido a nadie y no es tan darks, Pechos, Preguntas pendejas de morros pendejos, Strong Female Characters, Tetas, afortunadamente Kakashi sabe lo que es bueno, boobs, chichis, dame un respiro Kakashi, demasiado, fem Gai - Freeform, female Gai, generación de mierda, pero es un poco tonto, porque no hay modo en el infierno de que esto no sea un chiste, temas medio tontos, ¡Extremadamente cursi y sentimental por partes!
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuKidGakupo/pseuds/InuKidGakupo
Summary: Pequeños vistazos a la vida de Maito Gai enfrentándose a las (no muy) pequeñas dificultades de ser una Konoichi un tanto inusual.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 19
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tenía el deseo de hacer una historia fem Gai súper seria, pero oh, definitivamente no es esta.  
> Un chiste terriblemente ooc, absurdo y desordenado que escribí muy rápidamente porque me daba algo de risa la premisa y luego no pude evitar seguirlo.  
> Hay algunos estereotipos que se aclaran y abordan conforme avanza la ¿...historia?  
> De todos modos, de eso se trata, así que relájense un poco con los conceptos que puedan sonar machistas, homofóbicos, sexistas o heteronormados, porque Kakashi en esta historia es un niño tonto hormonal y su generación de porquería también lo es (y también hay gente estúpida que dice cualquier cosa cuando ven algo diferente).  
> Como sea, afortunadamente Gai es un ángel caído del Cielo como siempre (no te merecemos, mi amor) así que todo tranquilo.  
> ¡Divergencias con el canon!: Sakumo está vivo y Dai también, a nadie le importan en resto de los personajes, entre otras cosas.
> 
> En fin, alguien tiene que escribir las historias horribles y sin sentido, ¿verdad?

Kakashi baja la mirada lentamente cuando ambos se detienen en la puerta de su casa.

Han estado dando algunas vueltas a la aldea, las suficientes para haberlo mareado un poco pero Gai todavía insiste en dar otra más y otra más, alegando que esta vez _realmente_ puede llegar antes que Kakashi a la meta.

No lo hizo, por supuesto, y Kakashi sabe que no lo hará a menos que Gai aprenda a correr por lo menos el doble de rápido en los próximos cinco minutos, así que en realidad las vueltas a la aldea solo se han hecho más agotadoras y más largas.

Tal vez Kakashi debió haberle dicho a Gai que se rindiera hace dos vueltas, y tal vez en otro momento Kakashi solo se hubiera burlando cuando perdió la primera vez y después de eso simplemente lo hubiera hecho morder el polvo.

Pero Kakashi no puede evitar bajar la mirada otra vez y preguntarse qué se supone qué era _eso_.

— ¡Kakashi! ¡Una vuelta más! ¡Esta vez definitivamente ganaré! — Gai habla entre jadeos raros, apenas capaz de sostenerse en pie con el apoyo de la cerca de madera, por lo que Kakashi _definitivamente_ no puede creerle, sin embargo...

— ¿Qué tal si damos una vuelta alrededor del patio?

El rostro se Gai se ilumina ante sus palabras, e inmediatamente corre adentro de la reja de su jardín, comenzando a marcar la línea de salida con un ligero trote.

— ¡Vamos, Kakashi, el que llegue primero a la reja gana!

Kakashi tararea una afirmación ante sus palabras, pero no se mueve de su lugar y en cambio fija nuevamente su mirada en ese pequeño y suave rebote que brincaba debajo del pañuelo de Gai a la altura de su pecho.

— ¡Vamos, Kakashi! — Gai suplica con su voz aguda y sus brincos animados solo hacen que aquellas pequeñas bolitas de _cosa_ salten más fuertemente.

— ¿Qué es eso? — la pregunta de Kakashi es suave, pero hace que Gai deje de brincar y aquel rebote hipnotizante se detiene bruscamente.

La cabeza de Gai gira detrás de su hombro, como si buscara aquello de lo que hablaba Kakashi entre la espesura de los árboles frutales de su vieja casa.

— ¿Qué es qué cosa?

Kakashi suspira. Había estado siguiendo ese rebote durante todas las vueltas, y había estado preguntándose qué se supone que Gai había guardado en su camisa y cómo era posible que después de dar tantas vueltas no se cayeran de su lugar. ¡Debió haberlos amarrado con cinta!

— ¿Son limones? ¿Por qué guardas limones en un lugar como ese?

Su dedo vuelve a alzarse, pero nuevamente Gai hace un ademán de incomprensión y contorsiona el cuello buscando algo a su alrededor como si no lo tuviera unido al pecho.

Kakashi se sostiene la barbilla cuando Gai da un pequeño salto y aquellas protuberancias brincan también.

— Muy suaves para ser limones— murmura para sí mismo, reconsiderando qué cosas habría metido Gai _ahí_ y si tendría que dar otra vuelta a la aldea para ver si esta vez se le caían — Oh, ¿es un nuevo sistema de entrenamiento con pesas?

El rostro de Kakashi se ilumina, pero al notar que Gai no estaba saltando como demente y hablando de forma histérica sobre su nuevo sistema de pesas adherido a su pecho, lo hizo sospechar que nuevamente estaba equivocado.

— No entiendo, Kakashi, ¿de qué cosas hablas?

Kakashi rueda los ojos y apunta otra vez con el dedo, esta vez tratando de estirar más el brazo para enfocar la dirección.

Las largas pestañas de Gai se agitan en parpadeos confundidos mientras su mirada se dirige a su propio cuerpo, buscando a través de sí mismo con extrañeza como si realmente no pudiera notar esas dos bolitas en su pecho que definitivamente _no_ estaban ahí la semana pasada.

— No veo nada raro — Gai se encoge y Kakashi gruñe con impaciencia.

Los hombros de Gai se cuadran otra vez, y Kakashi puede ver ese pequeño salto de lo que definitivamente _no_ eran limones cuando Gai se agita, comenzando a trotar en su lugar nuevamente.

— No sé de qué hablas, Rival, ¡Pero tenemos que seguir! — Gai dice con su aliento entrecortado, ajeno al escudriño de sus ojos grises.

Los pies de Kakashi vacilan en el piso, considerando dejar el tema por la paz y dar otra vuelta, pero solo considerar la idea de que Gai era demasiado _tonto_ como para notar esas pequeñas pelotas que llevaba sobre su propio pecho lo hace sentirse furioso y absurdo, pero más que nada, lleno de ansiosa curiosidad.

Gai da otro salto animado, y Kakashi decide que lo mejor será averiguarlo él mismo en ese momento con el único método que se le podía ocurrir: tocar.

— ¡Vamos Kakashi tengamos otra vuelta para que tus ideas... AAAAAAAH!

El grito de Gai suena al mismo tiempo que Kakashi cierra los dedos alrededor de su bolita derecha, apretando la pequeña protuberancia que de hecho era increíblemente suave y parecía que estaba hecha de...

— ¡IMBÉCIL!

Kakashi no puede apartarse ni pensar en nada más cuando la mano de Gai lo golpea directamente en la cara, marcando sus dedos en una bofetada sobre su mejilla.

— ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! — Gai grita, cruzando sus brazos delgados sobre su pecho para esconder esos pequeños conitos de masa.

Kakashi parpadea, frotándose la mejilla con una mano mientras todavía trata de comprender la sensación cálida y extrañamente reconfortante que había tocado sobre el pecho de Gai.

Una figura redonda y suave con una pequeña cereza al frente que en realidad estaba casi seguro de que estaba hecha de su propia carne y por su posición parecía que eran...

— ¡AAAAAAAAH! — esta vez es el turno de Kakashi para gritar, retrocediendo dos pasos y apuntando directamente a su compañero — ¡¿Por qué diablos tienes pechos, Gai?!

— ¡¿Por qué no tendría?!

— ¡Pues porque eres tú y... y...! — Kakashi traga, recorriendo la figura de Gai de los pies a la cabeza — ¡Y... tú... no! ¡¿Eres mujer?!

De alguna manera, Kakashi parece increíblemente torpe cuando Gai vuelve a golpearlo en la cara, dejando otra marca roja en su mejilla.

— ¡Por supuesto que soy mujer! ¡¿Acaso no te habías dado cuenta?!

Kakashi siente que el mundo da vueltas por un momento antes de volver a concentrarse en su amigo... ¿o amiga?

— Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Cuándo? _¿Por qué...?_

— ¡Eres un idiota! — Esta vez Gai parece más herida de alguna manera distinta, con sus mejillas increíblemente rojas y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas — ¡¿Todo este tiempo siendo mi Rival y ni siquiera te habías dado cuenta de que soy una mujer?!

Kakashi parpadea confundido —. Bueno, no decías nada cuando te llamaba como hombre y ya que tomaste las clases de niños y no eres nada femenina además de que no te habían crecido las...

Nuevamente la mano de Gai golpea a Kakashi para callarlo, dándole un empujón fuerte junto a un chillido.

— ¡Las cubro para que no me estorben al entrenar, pero crecieron últimamente y ahora ya no puedo...!

Gai frena sus palabras con un golpe de dientes, pareciendo aún más avergonzada que al principio al recordar el modo en el que Kakashi acababa de _notar_ su crecimiento luego de haber apretado uno de sus senos como si fuera jamón de supermercado — ¡Eres un tarado!

Gai finalmente se da la vuelta, corriendo apresuradamente por la calle de regreso a su casa con las manos juntas en su pecho para ocultar aquel finísimo rebote.

[…]

En su habitación, Kakashi trata de pensar en la nueva e inesperada revelación que había sabido hacia un par de horas.

Su mejilla seguía ardiendo dolorosamente y su mano todavía conservaba la sensación suave de su seno, pero todo en lo que podía pensar era en que Gai, su autoproclamado Rival y hombre del destino, era en realidad una chica.

Kakashi agita la cabeza, emulando el movimiento de su palma cuando apretó su pecho para concentrarse.

Gai había sido un chico a sus ojos desde que lo conoció, vistiendo todas esas ropas nada lindas y siempre estando sucio de tierra hasta las orejas sin miedo de arrojarse a un charco de lodo solo por un reto.

Kakashi había pensado en Gai como un amigo exclusivamente torpe y salvaje, alguien con quien podía ser él mismo fácilmente y expresar todo su instinto ridículo y masculino sin restricciones, algo que no podía hacer con Rin u Obito, especialmente su concurso de eructos y sus bromas con pedos.

Las mejillas de Kakashi se encienden al recordar esas bromas ahora, pensando que le había tirado un gas en la cara a Gai mientras dormía el otro día y ahora que sabía que era una chica eso había sido... bueno, eso no estaba bien porque se suponía que las chicas eran más suaves y todo eso... ¿verdad?

Kakashi vuelve a agitar la cabeza para apartar todos sus concursos de escupir y lanzar mocos y vuelve a enfocarse en cómo se supone que no se había dado cuenta de que su amigo más cercano era una niña.

Era cierto que Gai no había querido concursar en su competencia de hacer pipí, y también se había dado la vuelta cuando Asuma y él lo hicieron, y tampoco entraba con ellos desnudo al río ni entraba a los baños públicos ni...

_¡Oh por Dios, de verdad soy un imbécil!_

Kakashi vuelve a sentir sus mejillas arder cuando finalmente su cerebro suma dos más dos, sintiéndose avergonzado por haber sacado su propia masculinidad frente a _ella_ cuando la retó a un concurso de orinar más lejos, ¡Y AHORA ENTENDÍA PORQUE NO ACEPTÓ!

La respiración de Kakashi se vuelve pesada en su pecho. ¿Y ahora qué se suponía que iba a pasar? ¿Tendría que pedir perdón? ¿Debería comenzar a tratar a Gai como trataba a sus otras compañeras? ¿Ahora ya no podrían ser eternos Rivales como hasta ahora y Kakashi tendría que dejar de tratarlo como hasta entonces?

Kakashi sintió que el pánico lo inundaba al considerar perder a su más cercano amigo, pero la puerta abriéndose le da a Kakashi el estímulo suficiente para salir de su estupor y girar a la puerta.

— ¡Kakashi, estoy en casa!

La voz de su papá suena al fondo, y Kakashi lo ignoraría como de costumbre si no sintiera que su cerebro iba a hacerse papilla adentro de su propia cabeza por todos sus pensamientos si no hablaba con alguien.

En un segundo, Kakashi ha corrido a la puerta, encontrándose con la imagen cansada de Sakumo dejando sus cosas en el perchero antes de girarse a él.

— Oh, Kakashi, pensé que no estabas en casa y estaba a punto de...

— ¡¿Cómo se supone que debo tratar a una chica?!

Sakumo pestañea sorprendido ante la pregunta de Kakashi que era más que inesperada y _extraña_ , enfocando sus ojos en las manos pequeñas y ansiosas de Kakashi que se cerraban y abrían a sus lados.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Sí! — Kakashi asiente, jalando el brazo de padre — ¿Cómo se supone que debes hablar con un... una...? ¡Papá, no sé qué hacer!

Sakumo no puede evitar sonreír ante la impaciencia tierna de su hijo, admitiendo que estaba impresionado por lo nervioso que parecía ante el tema, aunque entusiasmado por poder ayudarlo al resolver sus _precoces_ dudas románicas.

— Bueno, ¿por qué no nos sentamos? — Sakumo carraspea y dirige el camino a la mesa, señalando la silla frente a él para su hijo — Ahora sí, dime cuál es el problema.

Kakashi presiona sus puños sobre sus muslos en una pose nerviosa que a Sakumo le hubiera gustado capturar en una fotografía, pero tal vez no era momento de pensar en lo tierno que lucía su pequeño hijo de once años cuando estaba a punto de darle "la charla".

— Ya sabes... cuando hablas con una chica... ¿cómo debes tratar a una chica?

En el pasado, Sakumo había visto a Kakashi lanzarse al frente de una pelea sin parpadear ni sudar una gota, así que verlo temblando lo hace preguntarse quién podría ser tan afortunada de haber hecho de su hijo, un ninja totalmente capacitado, en un pedazo de gelatina relleno de algodón.

— Bueno, Kakashi, eso depende de muchas cosas, ¿esa chica te habla? quiero decir, ¿le agradas?

Kakashi tararea mientras piensa su respuesta.

— Bueno, sí — dice con un asentimiento rápido, considerando que obviamente llamarlo Rival y perseguirlo las veinticuatro horas al día era demasiado obvio para decir que de hecho le agradaba.

Sakumo sonríe ante la respuesta y parece dar una palmadita de aprobación sobre la mesa antes de dirigirse otra vez a su hijo.

— Bien, ¿has hablado de esto con ella?

Esta vez Kakashi se toma más tiempo para pensar. Bueno, no estaba seguro de que haber recibido tres golpes en la cara era hablar, pero podía decirse que de hecho lo era.

— Sí — da otro rápido asentimiento, ansioso porque su papá fuera directamente al punto.

Las manos de Sakumo se juntan al frente en un acto de emoción y ternura, imaginando lo que habría dicho si hijo, un joven serio y callado, para expresar su interés.

— ¡Perfecto! Entonces ya has avanzado, ¿qué tal lejos llegaste?

Kakashi deja ir un suspiro y se acaricia la barbilla en consideración.

— Le toqué un pecho.

— Oh, ya veo, así que le tocaste un... — Sakumo siente su rostro arder cuando razona las palabras de su _tierno_ y _pequeño_ hijo — ¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!

Kakashi parpadea ante el grito, sintiendo más vergüenza de la que ya había sentido anteriormente.

— ¡No es mi culpa! ¡No me respondía nada así que decidí tocárselo!

Kakashi levanta su mano derecha, simulando tener el pequeño pecho entre sus dedos otra vez.

El rostro se Sakumo se vuelve pálido como una hoja de papel ante la confesión. ¡¿Qué tan rápido crecían estos niños?! ¡Solo tenían once años y ya estaba tocando los pechos de una chica! ¡A su edad Sakumo apenas sabía hablar con una mujer sin llorar!

— B-bueno, ¿y qué pasó después?

— Me pegó — Kakashi apunta su mejilla enrojecida, y Sakumo siente que el alma se le sale por la boca cuando imagina a la pobre chica avergonzada por el descaro de su pervertido, ingrato y ahora _nada_ tierno hijo.

— ¡Kakashi, no debes tocar a las niñas de ese modo!

— ¡Lo sé! — responde Kakashi con un gruñido, y Sakumo todavía no puede pensar en cómo había terminado criando a un aprovechado

¡Kakashi siempre había parecido un chico tan consciente y ahora era un depredador sexual!

— ¡Pero es que tenía mucha curiosidad!

El rostro de Sakumo vuelve a ponerse en llamas y casi cree que podría desmayarse, ¡Kakashi se estaba volviendo en todo un hombre hambriento y precoz frente a sus narices!

— Aun así, no debes tocar el cuerpo de otra persona sin su consentimiento.

— ¡Es que no sabía que era su cuerpo, papá! ¡Si hubieras visto como rebotaban...!

— ¡Aaaaaaaah! ¡No digas nada!

Las manos de Sakumo cubren sus orejas y aprieta los ojos fuertemente para evitar pensar en las cosas que aparentemente miraba su hijo en las niñas.

— ¡Kakashi, tienes que pedir disculpas inmediatamente! — Dice una vez que retoma su aliento, apuntando acusadoramente a su retoño — ¡Esa chica debe estar muy enojada ahora!

Los ojos de Kakashi dan una vuelta ante la obviedad y sus manos golpean ligeramente la mesa en frustración.

— ¡Lo sé! ¡Eso es lo que te estoy preguntando! ¿Qué se supone que voy a decir? ¿Cómo debería tratarla ahora?

— P-pues... — Sakumo siente sus labios temblar. En realidad nunca había sido bueno con las chicas, y si la madre de Kakashi no se hubiera acercado a él probablemente hubiera muerto virgen — Supongo que normal — dice, encogiéndose de hombros — Así como tratas a Gai.

Kakashi se pone repentinamente de pie, golpeando más fuerte la mesa — ¡¿Sabías que Gai era mujer?!

— ¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que sabía que Gai era una niña! — Sakumo parpadea ante la pregunta — ¿Acaso tú no?

Por la expresión increíblemente roja y avergonzada que se forma en el rostro de Kakashi, Sakumo entiende que no solo no sabía que Gai era una chica, sino que en realidad comprende que todo este tiempo estaba hablando de ella.

— ¡¿Le tocaste un pecho a Gai!?

— ¡No fue mi intención! ¡No sabía que era una niña!

— ¡¿Llevas siendo su amigo desde los cinco años y no lo sabías?!

Sakumo comienza a hiperventilar, esta vez sabiendo que su hijo no era un depredador sexual, pero si un niño tonto y despistado que acababa de ofender y manosear a su amiga.

— ¡Tienes que pedirle perdón! — dice en un grito — ¡Y yo también tengo que pedirle perdón a Dai por haber criado a un idiota!

El puño de Sakumo golpea la cabeza de Kakashi bruscamente, haciendo un sonido que debió haber sonado más hueco considerando lo cabeza dura que había sido con todo.

— ¡No es mi culpa! ¿Cómo sabría que Gai era una niña si nunca me lo dijo?

Sakumo finalmente se toma un momento para respirar, tratando de pensar en qué decir ahora.

— ¿Le dijiste a Gai que no sabías que era una niña?

Kakashi da un asentimiento tímido mientras se acaricia la cabeza y Sakumo siente aún más vergüenza por toda la situación, después de todo, cualquier cosa que hiciera su hijo seguía siendo su responsabilidad.

Con un nuevo suspiro se recarga en la silla, tratando de acomodar las ideas que estaban dando vueltas alrededor de su único deseo de arrastrar a su hijo por toda la aldea hasta que le pidiera perdón a Gai, sin embargo, todavía había cosas que no entendía.

— ¿Cómo es que no notaste que Gai era chica?

Los hombros huesudos de Kakashi se hunden y luego sus manos bailan en la mesa con nerviosismo antes de responder.

— Porque no... parece una...

Sakumo finalmente parece bajar su ira ante esa respuesta, y en cambio, parece totalmente consternado al respecto.

— Kakashi, no hay una forma en la que tengan que _lucir_ las chicas. Gai es una niña sin importar qué se ponga — Sakumo dice, seguro de sus palabras.

Kakashi tiembla un poco en su lugar y luego levanta la vista a la ventana — Lo sé... pero no me di cuenta, yo... es que es tan genial como es, ¡siempre hacemos bromas y nos empujamos y golpeamos! ¿No se supone que las chicas deberían ser suaves, tiernas y... diferentes?

Sakumo suspira y enreda sus brazos sobre el pecho — No exactamente. Las mujeres siempre son como quieran ser. No hay una manera en la que tengan que ser ni una forma en la que nosotros tengamos que esperar que sean.

— Entonces... ¿cómo debería hablarle ahora?

La preocupación real de Kakashi finalmente salta a la vista y Sakumo suspira con calma cuando lo comprende.

— ¿Estás preocupado de que ahora tengas que tratar diferente a Gai solo por ser mujer? — Kakashi asiente a su pregunta y Sakumo niega lentamente — Ha sido mujer desde que la conociste y no necesitó nunca nada especial, ¡no tiene por qué ser diferente ahora! Mientras ella se sienta cómoda, pueden seguir siendo amigos.

Finalmente algo de la preocupación en sus rasgos se desvanece, y Sakumo dedica una suave palmada en su hombro antes de sonreír.

— Ahora vamos a pedirle perdón, Kakashi.

— ¡Sí!

[...]

Gai está en el rincón de su cama, con las mantas sobre su cabeza y sus brazos apretando su pecho protectoramente.

Dai le había dicho que comiera algo cuando llegó a casa hace un par de horas, pero Gai no se había sentido bien y terminó por deslizarse a su habitación, pensando únicamente en las cosas que había hecho y _dicho_ Kakashi.

Todavía siente su rostro arder en vergüenza cuando piensa en su mano apretando su pequeño pecho que era apenas más grande que un limón, pero lo único en lo que _realmente_ podía pensar era en su rostro asustado y extrañado al preguntar si de hecho Gai era una niña.

Todo este tiempo había pensado que Kakashi lo sabía. Habían estado juntos en la escuela y luego se volvieron amigos hasta el punto en que aceptó su rivalidad y pasaban la mayoría del tiempo juntos, ¡era natural pensar que estaban al tanto de todas las cosas sobre el otro! Así que saber que no era así era tan doloroso como decepcionante.

Gai se hunde más en las sábanas, acariciando sus propios senos mientras se pregunta tristemente hasta cuando se hubiera dado cuenta Kakashi si no hubiera sido por los cambios naturales de su cuerpo.

Gai se había asegurado varias veces de aclarar su pronombre cuando Kakashi le hablaba de manera masculina, pero con el tiempo simplemente se acostumbró y asumió que Kakashi prefería llamarla así, lo cual en realidad no parecía importante.

No es que Gai preferiría ser llamado como otro niño, ella estaba cómoda siendo mujer y le gustaba serlo, ¡simplemente había estado bien con el hecho de que su Rival le hablara de ese modo! Incluso la hacía sentir especial.

Sin embargo, ahora que sabía que simplemente no se había dado cuenta y todos estos años había actuado a su lado pensando que era un compañero masculino, Gai se sentía completamente derrotada y avergonzada de sí misma.

Ella sabía quién era, por supuesto, y sabía que era una mujer tan hermosa como su madre y no necesitaba que nadie se lo dijera. Sin embargo, nunca había creído que hiciera falta algo más que ser ella misma para hacer notar su feminidad.

Algunas veces Kurenai y Anko trataron de maquillarla y ponerle vestidos, pero Gai había desistido porque un vestido era estorboso y no necesitaba el maquillaje si iba a patear traseros de sus enemigos.

Ahora, sin embargo, se preguntaba si tenían razón y ella estaba equivocada al respecto de pensar que un par de zapatos bonitos y un trozo de tela de colores y estampados la _definían_ como mujer.

_¡No, definitivamente no!_

Pero entonces, ¿qué se supone que la hacía ser quién era? Si su propio amigo había pensado que era niño... ¿qué tenía que hacer entonces?

Cuando Gai está a punto de rendirse y tratar de dormir un poco, el suave sonido de la voz de su padre llamándola desde la cocina la hace levantarse de su lugar.

— ¡Gai! ¡Kakashi está aquí!

Escuchar el nombre de su Rival la hace sentirse enojada por primera vez, y por un momento está tentada a escapar por la ventana, sin embargo, ¡ella era Maito Gai! ¡Y su padre la había criado no solo como una excelente ninja, sino también como una mujer llena de valores y respeto! Dejar plantado a un visitante era una falta de educación que no se iba a permitir, no importaba que tan cretino hubiera sido antes, seguía siendo su amigo.

De un salto Gai alcanza el suelo, caminando un poco ansiosa hasta el pasillo hasta dar un vistazo a la puerta que ya estaba abierta, dejándole ver a su Rival y a Sakumo-san, que por alguna razón estaba de rodillas pidiéndole perdón a un extrañado Dai.

— ¡Vamos, Kakashi! — el susurro de Sakumo no pasa desapercibido para ninguno, y Kakashi trastabilla un poco cuando cruza el pasillo hacia ella, preguntándose si debería arrodillarse al igual que Sakumo antes de sentir la mano de Gai tirando de su muñeca para guiarlo a su habitación.

Adentro, Kakashi pasa rápidamente su vista por todo su alrededor, notando que la habitación de Gai seguía siendo exactamente la misma de siempre; llena de carteles motivaciones y colores verdes que hacían resaltar las plantas brillantes y la pecera de tortugas.

— ¿Qué quieres? — a pesar de sus palabras, Gai no puede evitar sentirse emocionada.

Le encantaba cuando Kakashi visitaba su habitación y pasaban las tardes haciendo retos tontos. Sin embargo, eso era cuando Kakashi pensaba que era niño, y ahora que sabía la verdad (que de hecho no había sido un secreto) Gai siente que su corazón duele al imaginar que Kakashi podría comenzar a tratarla con la indiferencia estoica que trataba al resto de sus compañeras.

— Gai, lo siento — Kakashi parece nervioso cuando lo dice, y su postura vacila entre un encogimiento y una inclinación al frente — Por... todo...

No hace falta aclarar el punto para que ambos se sonrojen suavemente, pensando al mismo tiempo en el pequeño apretón sobre su pecho.

— Está bien, te perdono — la voz de Gai se dobla y suena mucho menos segura de lo que quería.

No es que no perdone a Kakashi, pero el miedo de perderlo ahora superaba más cualquier otra cosa.

Kakashi compone su postura cuando Gai suspira su respuesta, y luego ambos se quedan en un silencio demasiado largo para tratarse de los dos.

— Gai, escucha — las manos de Kakashi se tensan a sus lados mientras se enfoca en la mirada de ojos negros de Gai — Fui tonto por no haberme dado cuenta que eras una niña, pero fui más tonto por creer que tenías que ser diferente solo por ser una... — las mejillas de Kakashi están rojas, y Gai no sabe si está repitiendo el discurso que le dijo Sakumo, pero era tan lindo que quizá no le importa — Sé que tú sigues siendo tú y puedes ser como quieras sin importar nada. Así que si no te molesta... podemos seguir siendo amigos... como hasta ahora...

El tono de Kakashi es tan bajo en la última palabra que Gai apenas la escucha, sin embargo, no puede soportar más la emoción y finalmente asiente, dando un salto para abrazar a su Eterno Rival.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí, Kakashi!

Los brazos de Gai lo aprietan de forma dolorosa, y Kakashi agradece ese gesto porque significaba que realmente Gai seguiría siendo la persona genial que había sido siempre.

Además, ¿qué tanto podían cambiar las cosas desde ahora? Gai era mucho más que un par de senos suaves, o de las cosas que se _suponía_ que tenía que ser, y definitivamente lo que hicieran o no las otras chicas no podría importarle menos.

Después de todo, ¡ella era Maito Gai!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al final me salté muchas ideas que tenía para los capítulos, así que ya no serán 6. Probablemente ahora sean 4 o 5 no sé xd  
> Como sea, aquí este

Kakashi esquiva un golpe a tiempo y gira sobre su costado, mirando el puño demasiado cerca de su mejilla cuando golpea el árbol a sus espaldas.

Gai se mueve de inmediato sobre su eje, lanzando otra patada alta hacia a nueva posición de Kakashi que logra golpear suavemente su costado, enviándolo hacia atrás sobre sus talones.

Las manos de Kakashi apenas se levantan a tiempo para cubrir su rostro de un nuevo ataque, chocando agresivamente con el pie de Gai antes de retroceder y volver a acorralarse contra el árbol.

— ¡Admite tu derrota! — grita Gai, volviendo a fallar por muy poco otro poderoso golpe justo sobre su mejilla.

Kakashi jadea con el esfuerzo, intentando moverse otra vez.

Las peleas con Gai se habían vuelto especialmente difíciles desde que ambos se volvieron _chunin_ y alcanzaron los quince años, y Kakashi ahora estaba lidiando con una pelea demasiado seria en la que no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que no iba a ganar.

Los pies de Gai se burlan debajo de las piernas de Kakashi y finalmente su equilibrio falla, derribándolo torpemente sobre sus talones.

Los brazos de Gai se envuelven en su cuello inmediatamente, jalando su espalda y sus brazos para hacer una palanca al mismo tiempo que pega su cuerpo a su espalda para inmovilizarlo contra el piso.

Kakashi jadea cuando su rostro toca la tierra, hundiendo su brazo libre entre el pasto y sintiéndose sofocado debajo del peso de Gai.

La sonrisa de Gai se hace grande al ver a Kakashi retorcerse debajo de ella, inclinándose más cerca sobre él para detener la pelea que estaba segura que vendría ahora.

Sin embargo, lo único que Kakashi hace cuando Gai coloca todo su peso sobre él es quedarse congelado, con los hombros repentinamente tensos sobre su agarre.

— Kakashi, ¿pasa algo?

Gai jadea, preguntándose si había lastimado a su compañero con su movimiento.

— Gai... tus... me están...

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimé? — Gai suelta su agarre lentamente, pero se inclina más sobre Kakashi para tratar de ver a su compañero a la cara desde su posición en su espada.

Kakashi de alguna manera se pone más tenso con el movimiento, luchando torpemente por retirarse del cuerpo de Gai.

— Gai, puede sentir tus... hazte a un lado... — tartamudea, boqueando como un pez cuando Gai se aplasta más sobre su cuerpo.

— ¿Puedes sentir qué cosa, Kakashi? ¡Habla fuerte no puedo oírte!

— ¡Puedo sentir tus pechos en mi nuca, Gai, quítate!

Gai suelta un chillido con la confesión, dando un salto inmediatamente fuera de su compañero y cubriéndose los senos con los brazos.

Kakashi finalmente suspira y se deja caer contra el piso, tratando de disminuir el sonrojo en su rostro e intentando alejar el pensamiento de que en realidad los pechos de Gai eran extremadamente suaves y se sentían _muy_ bien contra su nuca.

— ¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?! — la vergüenza en la voz de Gai es escandalosa y tímidamente se da la vuelta como si no hubiera estado _frotando_ todo su cuerpo un segundo atrás.

— ¡Eso intentaba! — Finalmente Kakashi se levanta, manteniéndose también de espaldas a ella — Pero fue demasiado rápido y ahora... son más grandes. Deberías tomar en cuenta eso para tus combates.

Gai siente su rostro arder, apretando más su pecho que había pasado de ser pequeños limones a prominentes naranjas en el último par de años desde que fueron _notables_.

— ¡No controlo su crecimiento! — Chilla, negándose a mirarlo — ¡Y por si no lo sabes _tengo_ que luchar con ellas _puestas_!

Las palabras son tan vergonzosas que ambos se sonrojan al mismo tiempo, uno por haber dicho algo tan tonto y Kakashi todavía perdido en el recuerdo de la suavidad, casi deseando usarlas de almohadas.

— ¡N-No me referí a eso! Quiero decir, tal vez podrías cubrirlas para que no se sienta... _todo_.

Las manos de Gai presionan más fuerte sus propios conitos. Había esperado que sus senos crecieran con ella, pero había esperado que pudieran no notarse tanto y pelear con la confianza de mantener sus senos libres debajo de su traje de verde.

Sin embargo, tal vez Kakashi tenía razón y ahora realmente necesitaba comenzar a usar sostén, porque posiblemente su traje verde de alguna manera era demasiado revelador.

— ¡Bien!

Kakashi se estremece con el grito de Gai, volteando a tiempo para ver a su amiga corriendo por la calle con sus brazos alrededor de su pecho.

¡Justo como la primera vez!

* * *

Gai se deja caer adentro de la habitación de Kurenai una vez que las tres están juntas, rodando sobre su cama mientras seguía balbuceando su problema que estaba volviéndose algo demasiado complicado en su cabeza, tal vez mucho más de lo que en realidad parecía para sus dos amigas que habían servido como apoyos para todas las cosas _tontas_ de ser mujer.

— Entonces, ¿básicamente le pusiste a Kakashi tus pechos en la _cara_? — Kurenai se ríe suavemente, divertida cuando Gai se inclina de regreso para responder.

— ¡Fue en la nuca!

— Cielos, llegaste a segunda base — Anko se ríe fuertemente, dándole una palmadita a Gai cuando tuerce los ojos.

— No es gracioso, ¡lo estaba picando con ellas! — Gai se vuelve a las dos, todavía negándose a revelar sus senos.

— Gai, deberías haber sido más precavida con estos temas. Te dije hace mucho tiempo que el brasier era necesario y que debías usarlo.

El regaño de Kurenai la hace estremecerse y vuelve a recostarse sobre su estómago.

— Te lo digo, los chicos son muy pervertidos y ese traje es demasiado... _atrevido_ — dice Anko, masticando su dulce.

— ¡Entonces no deberían mirar! — Gai finalmente sale de su vergüenza, poniéndose de pie de un brinco — No tengo porque avergonzarme de mi hermoso cuerpo que con tanto amor hicieron mis padres, ¡y si ellos quieren mirar inapropiadamente les picaré los ojos!

Anko se ríe de sus palabras, animándola a hacerlo y pensando en que también podría picar algunos ojos, pero Kurenai solo se aclara la garganta para llamar de vuelta su atención.

— Entiendo eso, Gai. Tener senos es natural, pero podría ser una desventaja en algún momento para ti, y además recibir un golpe en esa zona expuesta es peligroso.

— Lo sé, pero...

— Ah, ¿entonces quieres seguirle restregando los pechos a Kakashi, eh? — Anko dice entre una risita — No te culpo, una vez con Genma...

— ¡No quiero hacer eso! ¡Y no quiero saber qué haces con mi compañero de equipo, muchas gracias!

Anko suelta otra risa divertida y se sienta en la orilla de la cama, motivando a Gai a hacer lo mismo.

— Entonces usa sostén Gai, no hay más respuestas.

Gai suspira, hundiéndose en su lugar y dejándose caer de espaldas para mirar al techo y contemplar lo que iba a hacer ahora.

En el pasado había usado vendas para contenerlas, pero con el tiempo se volvieron incomodas y Gai había optado por lo que la hiciera sentir más libre y segura (que en realidad era no usar nada debajo de la ropa). Una prisión de ese tipo apretada justo sobre sus pulmones iba a matarla.

— Pero no quiero — murmura — Todos esos trapos llenos de metales y listones y colores... ¡me siento tonta con uno puesto!

El cuerpo de Gai se retuerce en aversión. Llevaba años evitando cruzarse con esas líneas estresantes de ser mujer, pequeños detalles o conceptos que la hacían sentirse incómoda incluso si los demás lo llamaban _normal,_ ella todavía creía que lo normal (para ella y para cualquiera) era permanecer donde te sintieras bien contigo misma.

Sus amigas hace tiempo se habían llenado de maquillaje la cara y usaban todas esas prendas ajustadas para resaltar su belleza curvilínea, y aunque Gai admiraba sus bellezas, todavía había tomado sus propios ideales y expresiones, añadiéndolos a su concepto inquebrantable de no necesitar algo más para ser o sentirse mujer.

Y no había creído que necesitaría esconder o restringir partes de sí misma para buscar algo de _comodidad_ que no fuera la expresión natural del cuerpo.

Anko vuelve a reírse ante su silencio y juguetea con su cabello antes de que Kurenai suspire y se siente en la cama.

— Hay muchos tipos de sostenes, Gai, no necesitas usar un lindo conjunto lleno de _listones_. Podrías usar un top deportivo mucho más cómodo. Hay prendas especiales para ninjas, estoy segura de que te ajustarás a alguno.

Gai se endereza suavemente ante la explicación, mirando a Kurenai con ojos curiosos.

Definitivamente no quería tener que ser diferente, pero tampoco quería arriesgar un futuro combate por no haber sido lo suficientemente precavida consigo misma.

— ¡Entonces quiero uno de esos!

Anko se anima de inmediato, poniéndose de pie con la energía contagiosa de Gai — ¡Bien, entonces es una salida de chicas! ¡Vamos a comprar sostenes para estos melones!

* * *

Gai había pensado que sería más fácil y también mucho más aburrido comprar ropa interior, pero cuando se detiene en los estantes parece realmente fascinada por todos los tipos que había.

— ¡Quiero uno que combine con mi ropa!

Las manos de Gai rebuscan en el mostrador, tirando de todos los top verdes que había disponibles (los que en realidad no eran muchos, gracias a Dios)

— Gai, deberías comprarte algo bonito también — Kurenai habla, revolviendo algunas piezas colgadas en ganchos que presumían encajes de alta costura.

— ¡No compraré cosas que me pican la piel!

Sus amigas ruedan los ojos ante sus palabras, pero la dejan elegir otro top, esta vez una prenda de un color negro sólido que Gai ya estaba empezando a imaginar usar solo con ropa interior para lanzarse a ejercicios extra durante las noches calurosas.

— Bueno, ¿y qué me dices de los sostenes con estampados? — Anko señala a su lado, girando a Gai suavemente para mostrarle los estantes donde había prendas cómodas pero coloridas.

Los pies de Gai se mueven de inmediato cuando nota formas y colores, rebuscando ansiosa entre todas las cosas brillantes en tonos que no combinaban, pero sabían de sobra que Gai amaba todos esos tonos vibrantes que hacían que la gente pensara que era daltónica.

— ¡Ah! ¡Quiero este!

Kurenai y Anko saltan de inmediato, tratando de echar un vistazo a la prenda que Gai sostenía delante de sus ojos.

— ¡Mira, tiene perritos! ¡Le encantará a Kakashi! — Gai dice animada, ajena a los rostros estupefactos y sorprendidos de sus amigas ante su afirmación.

— ¿Cómo por qué Kakashi tendría que ver tu sostén, Gai?

La pregunta de Anko hace que Gai deje de mirar la prenda interior y gire a ellas, percatándose de sus rostros rojos por una vergüenza incomprensible.

— Pues se lo voy a enseñar.

— ¡¿Estás loca?! — Anko chilla, sin importarle llamar la atención de algunas mujeres — ¡No puedes enseñarle tu ropa interior a un chico!

— ¿No?

— ¡No! — Anko suspira, negando hacia Gai — ¿Acaso te vas a sacar los pechos frente a él?

— ¡Claro que no! No es como que se los fuera a enseñar puestos — Gai se aprieta a sí misma, mostrando un suave rubor.

Hasta ahora, Kakashi y ella habían compartido un vínculo inquebrantable sobre todas las cosas, teniendo apenas límites entre su amistad (que excluían únicamente las duchas juntos y las competencias de orina) así que en su mente mostrarle cosas como esa no eran ningún problema, ¡no era como que Kakashi no supiera que tenía senos de todos modos! Mostrarle que usaba era algo que sonaba lógico para ella, ¡no había nada que reviviera más la llama de su amistad que compartir su interior… y su ropa interior!

—…Pero me gustaría mostrarle qué cosas compré.

— ¡Pues no puedes, Ga! — Anko vuelve a gruñir, sosteniéndola por los hombros — ¡Esas cosas son muy privadas!

El ceño de Gai se frunce —. Kakashi es mi mejor amigo, ¿por qué no puedo enseñárselos?

Anko toma aire, lista para soltar otro grito, pero Kurenai le dedica un suave apretón para intervenir.

— Gai, estas son cosas de chicas... ya sabes, incluso si son amigos, podría ser inapropiado que una chica le muestre sus sostenes a un muchacho...

— ¿Por qué?

La pregunta hace que Anko gire los ojos, pegándole un dedo a Gai con algo de violencia.

— ¿Te gustaría que él te enseñara su ropa interior?

— ¡Yo conozco toda su ropa interior! ¡Es un vínculo de Eternos Rivales!— el orgullo en la afirmación de Gai hace que sus amigas se tensen, pero después de todo no podían esperar otra cosa de Gai.

— Escucha, Gai. Eres una señorita ahora y no es apropiado mostrarle tu ropa interior, ni a él, ni a nadie.

— ¿Entonces por qué la hacen tan bonita si no la puedo enseñar a mis amigos? — la pregunta de Gai las hace temblar. En realidad tenía un buen punto.

— Bueno, es como tus calzoncillos... son bonitos para ti, y cuando tengas una pareja íntima, serán bonitos para los dos.

La explicación de Kurenai es suave y lenta, con la intención de hacer entender a Gai los límites que debería tener con ella misma antes de que saliera a la aldea y le mostrara incluso a sus compañeros de equipo lo que había comprado.

— ¿Enseñarle mi sostén a Kakashi nos haría una pareja íntima?

Las mejillas de ambas vuelven a llenarse de rubor, y se lamentan de no haber incluido más a Gai en sus charlas de chicas.

— No, Gai. Le enseñas tu ropa interior a tu pareja romántica cuando tienen sexo — dice Anko directamente, cansada de los rodeos — Así que no le muestres a nadie lo que tienes ahí abajo a menos que sea tu marido.

Gai finalmente capta la idea y su rostro se vuelve completamente rojo, temblando en vergüenza cuando comprende las insinuaciones que había hecho con sus comentarios.

— ¡Bien! — Dice, encogiéndose con falsa indiferencia — Pero de todos modos compraré este.

* * *

Kakashi se desliza lentamente en el árbol, tratando de concentrarse en su lectura y apartar las cosas que habían pasado esa mañana con su Rival.

Hace algunos años había tenido una charla con Sakumo después de descubrir que Gai era una niña. Esa noche había estado nervioso, repitiendo constantemente las instrucciones de su padre: "usa el pronombre correcto ¡Y nada de tocar sus pechos!"

Había sido algo fácil en realidad, volviéndose un experto para ignorar el constante brinco de sus senos en combate hasta que aquella tentación de mirar se había extinguido casi por completo.

Sin embargo, que no mirara los atributos de Gai no significaba que no fuera consciente de ellos, o de su _crecimiento_ , sintiéndose avergonzado por los pensamientos que estaba teniendo respecto a su amiga, esas extrañas fantasías de poder acercarse más a ella, quizá incluso poder tocar sus pechos directamente con sus manos y...

Agita la cabeza salvajemente con ese pensamiento, ¡No podía pensar en esas cosas! Ellos eran amigos, y hacía un tiempo le había prometido a Gai no tratarla diferente, así que posiblemente esas cosas solo venían de tonterías absurdas originadas después de pasar tanto tiempo juntos, ¿no?

Kakashi casi se cae de la rama cuando la voz de Gai suena de pronto y corta abruptamente todos sus pensamientos, aferrándose a su libro antes de caer suavemente en el piso junto donde ella estaba haciendo su entrada dramática y “ _súper genial_ ”.

— ¡Kakashi! ¡Mi Eterno Rival! — Gai grita, con los brazos extendidos a los lados.

Kakashi apenas tiene tiempo de componerse y sonreír, disimulando el alivio al notar que Gai ya no estaba nerviosa y que finalmente podía mirarlo a la cara.

— Yo, Gai — Kakashi saluda suavemente, sintiendo un suave calor sobre sus mejillas que esperaba esconder correctamente bajo la tela de su máscara.

— Finalmente he superado los obstáculos que me impedían mantener un duelo digno — Gai se infla en orgullo y los ojos de Kakashi bajan sobre sus senos involuntariamente, notando con alivio la obvia tela de esponja debajo de su traje.

— Bien por ti, Gai.

Lentamente Kakashi baja el libro, guardándolo en su bolsillo mientras se preguntaba si Gai lo retaría ahora mismo a un combate, probablemente ansiosa por reanudar el duelo donde casi había obtenido su victoria y reanudar apropiadamente su rivalidad (y quizá así sofocar todos esos sentimientos raros que tenía en la cabeza).

— ¡Sí, así que podremos luchar nuevamente, Kakashi, no hay nada de qué preocuparse!

Gai se balancea en su lugar, dando algunas vueltas innecesarias que se sentían mucho más seguras y firmes ahora que tenía aquel top manteniendo sus figuras redondas en su lugar.

La risa de Kakashi es suave cuando la suelta, preparándose para un ataque cuando finalmente Gai se detiene en seco, dando algunos pasos hasta detenerse a su lado.

Sin embargo, Gai no lo ataca, y en cambio solo comienza a caminar con él, señalando atardeceres en la playa que rompían sus grandes olas en montañas de piedras inexistentes. 

— ¡Ahora soy mucho más fuerte que antes! ¡Nadie detendrá a la hermosa Bestia Verde de Konoha!

La risa amplia y suelta de Gai hace que Kakashi se ría también, liberándose finalmente de la tensión que le había provocado todo el asunto al contemplar con cariño la soltura y confianza tan propia de ella, sintiéndose nuevamente envuelto en la tranquilidad que le generaba estar con ella.

— ¿Sabes una cosa más? — Dice Gai a mitad de una frase, tras unos segundos de dramáticas afirmaciones y lágrimas inspiradoras — Me dijeron que no podía enseñártelo, ¡Pero el sostén que compré tiene perritos dibujados!

— ¿En serio? ¿Hay ropa de ese tipo también? — dice Kakashi, genuinamente emocionado al respecto.

— ¡Sí, es genial! ¿Verdad? — Gai dice, dedicándole una palmada amistosa a su compañero.

— Sí lo es — Kakashi tararea, riéndose cuando Gai comienza a describir con exageración y entusiasmo las pequeñas caritas de todos esos perritos de su ropa interior.

(Dos días después, Kakashi encuentra la pequeña prenda en el cajón de Gai de todos modos. ¡Alguien más también necesitaba aprender sobre los límites de las mujeres!)


End file.
